Air quality is one of the most significant problems within homes and the workplace today. The modern environment is filled with impurities such as pollution and particulate matter, which makes its way into the air that occupies just about every structure. Some techniques for removing impurities include generating ions to bind to particulates and remove them from the general air. However, ionic air purifier systems generate excessive ozone, which can be harmful to occupants of a space being purified.
Accordingly, there is a need for an air purifier that does not rely on ion generation, but which is safe and harmless to human occupants of a space being purified.